When It All Comes Back
by Raleigh
Summary: Everyone is in their 6th year...new girl who is very well acquainted with Draco and Snape but no one knows how...


Hey! This is my first Harry Potter fic, so I hope it isn't too sucky. Ok well I don't think that anyone else has a plot line quite like this so.here goes . ~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Severus Snape whirled about his office in a fit of complete confusion. He picked up the letter a completely black owl had dropped off not ten minutes ago. Dumbledore had confirmed it and now there was nothing he could do. Not that he was upset with the fact, but what to do, how to act?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron were all sitting in the library looking through an enormous book of potions when a girl walked up and politely cleared her throat.  
  
"Um, I'm sorry to bother you, but are you Hermione Granger?" She said in an almost nervous voice.  
  
"Yes, can I help you?" Hermione replied with a smile.  
  
"Ok good. I didn't want to walk up to the wrong person. I'm new, well not new. I transferred over from another school. I'm having a few problems with Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall said you would be able to help me. If you don't mind, because if you do it's ok." The girl replied quickly as though she thought she was really bothering them. Hermione smiled and gestured at the seat beside her. The girl sat down and opened her book.  
  
"Oh these are my two best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." Hermione said as she looked at the boys sitting across from her.  
  
"Hey. My name is Haven Norcellus. I'm in Ravenclaw. Hey, are you George and Fred Weasley's little brother?" She asked looking at Ron.  
  
"Yeah," He nodded, "Why? What did they do to you?"  
  
"Oh, I have Potions with the 7th years because of.well I don't really know why." Haven trailed of as she shook her head. The trio looked at her open- mouthed.  
  
"You are in the last year of Potions. Is it hard? Or are you like a genius?" Harry asked as he smiled at her. She turned a slight shade of red.  
  
"No, nothing like that. I think it just runs in our family." She smiled and shrugged it off.  
  
"Well then Ms. I'm-extremely-smart-in-potions, why isn't this potion coming out right? It even has Hermione stumped." Ron said as he twisted his notes around for her to look at. She gave him an icy glare with her greenish-gray eyes, and then smiled.  
  
"Oh this is why." She said suddenly, startling the three who were looking through their own books of potions. "You shouldn't have added the lace wings until it boiled. See?" She said as she made a quick note and then handed it back to him with a slight smile. The three just looked at her as she shrugged.  
  
"Ok well, I feel stupid now." Harry said as he stared in awe at her. She didn't stare at my scar? Hmmm.I wonder.Harry's thoughts were cut short as he saw Draco Malfoy walking towards his table. Draco stopped short as he noticed the threesome had an extra member.  
  
"Well, well, it looks like the three musketeers have found a fourth member." Draco stated in his icy voice. He lightly touched Haven's dark brown hair as he said, "What? You don't want to introduce me?"  
  
"Once you meet one prick, it's like you've met them all." Haven stated as she continued to flip through her Transfiguration book, not even bothering to turn around. Harry and Ron's jaw almost hit the floor as their new friend just completely bluffed Draco. Hermione vainly tried to stifle a laugh.  
  
"You better watch your mouth, woman, or you might become rather acquainted with the back of my hand." He said with a snarling tone, gripping the back of her chair.  
  
Haven slammed the book she was reading and stood up to face Draco. "Look you son-of-a.bitch? DRACO!" Haven yelled as she came face to face with Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Haven? What did you just call my mother?" Draco smiled as he closed the small distance between them.  
  
"I wasn't talking about your mother. It's your father I hate remember?" She said as she was pulled into a hug by Draco. His eyes gave her a once over as he admired the girl he obviously knew.  
  
"What in the bloody hell are you doing here, Princess?" He asked with his pet name for her rolled off his tongue in a teasing tone. She smirked at him as she reached up to ruffle his hair. He caught her hand expertly before it could touch his platinum locks. Then, as quick as ever he reached over with his other hand and flipped the nearly waist length mass of brown waves over her head.  
  
"Oh you are going to pay you slimy little TWIT!" Haven said as she tried to pat down her hair. Draco smiled at her and leaned in close to her ear.  
  
"See you at dinner, Princess?" He said more than asked as she sat down. She looked up at him with a dreamy smile as he walked off.  
  
"What in Merlin's sweet name was that all about?" Ron asked. Haven jumped at the sound of his voice. She had completely forgotten they were there.  
  
"Oh.Draco.he.well, we know each other from way back when." She said as the three of them looked at her completely awestruck that Draco could have any friends.  
  
"Why did he call you Princess?" Hermione asked with an eyebrow raised. Haven turned the color of Ron's hair before she was able to answer.  
  
"Well, we used to play a game when we were little and he was always the Hero and I was always the Princess." Her voice trailed off as if she was remembering something from a long time ago. She promptly shook her head and smiled at her three new friends.  
  
"Ok well, Hermione, why don't we get the Transfiguration out of the way?" Haven asked changing the subject. Hermione smiled and began to help. Ron muttered something under his breath about Malfoy being a dark wizard and not wanting to trust Haven. Harry elbowed him sharply in the ribs. Haven looked up with a hurt look on her face.  
  
"Ya' know Ron.you're a lot cuter than your brothers." She said as the hurt looked changed to a seductive smile. Ron sat completely dumbfounded.  
  
"Ron, a proper response would be Thank you or even thanks." Harry said with sarcasm dripping from his voice as the two girls across from him stifled giggles at the speechless Weasley.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That night at dinner Ron could help but look over at the Ravenclaw table at a certain girl. One with long, ripples of chocolate colored brown hair. He noticed she was small about 5'3. He had walked beside her on the way to the Great Hall and told her some of his jokes about Muggles. He loved hearing her laugh. Ron had also noticed she had long legs and a slim waist. She was athletically built with, in his opinion, a 'pair of nice sized antlers' as he had told Harry. That little remark had earned him a glare from Hermione, but Ron couldn't have cared any less. She had told him she played some Muggle sport called basket a ball. He didn't understand but she said she would explain later.  
  
Over at the Slytherin table, Malfoy cursed under his breath. That stupid Weasley prat was starring at Haven. Oh he had better watch his hands or they might not be attached long. Pansy noticed that he had tensed up and was starring straight forward at Weasley.  
  
"Draco." she purred in his ear as she rubbed her hand down his well toned biceps, "what could ever be the matter?" She asked with a sickening sugar laced words. Draco smiled at her and simply shook his head. Ahh, Pansy.now there was an interesting story.  
  
** Hey that's all for now.do you like it? I hope so. well anyway.. PLEASE Review!!! Thanks!* 


End file.
